Reading The Twilight Saga
by Emziiee90
Summary: Set 2 months after the Volturi. Read the books with the Cullens, 3 Wolves and Bella's Parents with their other halves


It has been 2 months since the Volturi and 6 months since Bella's transformation into a vampire.

It was a typical rainy day in Forks and the Cullens were enjoying spending time together.

Edward was playing his piano where as his wife Bella was playing a game of chess with her favourite brother Jasper and she was currently winning and there daughter Renesmee was playing some boardgames with her imprint and best friend Jacob. Alice was sitting near Bella and Jasper looking through a Victoria Secrets Lingerie catalogue as she always had shopping on the brain, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the loveseat watching a baseball game. Esme was in the kitchen cooking some food for Renesmee and Jacob while Carlisle was in his study as he had just got back from his shift from the hospital.

All of a sudden Alice got a vision and Edward read it from her mind, it was of all the Cullen's 3 wolves and Bella's parents with their other halves sitting and reading some books.

After the vision had ended Alice told everyone what she saw and everyone was as stumped as she was, why would they be reading some books with the wolves and Bella's parents.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Carlisle came from his study to open the door and there stood Charlie with his girlfriend Sue with her 2 children Leah and Seth who also happen to be wolves and also Renee and her husband Phil.

"Hello Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Renee, Phil how may i help you today." Carlisle asked

"We all received a letter and 4 books saying that we had to come to your place and read them with you and they would explain everything that has happened these past couple of years." Charlie said

"They why don't you all come in." said Carlisle

They all come in to the living room and saw that everyone was there, Renee spotted her daughter and wondered why she looked so different and also who was the little girl and why did she look so much like Edward and Bella.

"Can you please show me the books we are going to be reading and please make yourselves at home." said Carlisle

Renee handed over the books to Carlisle and he looked at the titles and they were Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

"The letter said that we had to read them in order starting with Twilight then New Moon then Eclipse and finally Breaking dawn." said Charlie

"Ok everyone please get comfortable and who would like to read first." asked Carlisle

"I will Carlisle." said Alice who was sitting in Jasper's lap

**PREFACE**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have  
imagined it like this. 

" Dramatic much." snorted Leah****

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. 

"Erm why does that sound familiar." asked Bella but nobody answered her

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. **

"It does count for something." said Carlisle

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. **

Bella groaned and everyone looked at her.

"I have a really good idea what these books are about and i am really not going to like them."

**When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

"I was right i am guessing these books are about me and my time here and i have a feeling there going to be in my point of view." said Bella sadly

"You mean i get to hear all your thoughts from when we were dating." Edward whispered so the humas didn't hear him

Bella lifted her shield and thought _Yes_ and Edward smiled her favourite smile.

"That was the preface does anyone mind if i read the 1st chapter." Alice asked and nobody had any excuses.


End file.
